Living With The Enemy
by missingyouforever
Summary: Alright it is time for college. A new branch in life. But what happens when the world changes way to fast? What happens when two old rivals are put under one roof? And what dose GJ have to do with all of this. Read to find out. Review to make me happy ...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible she belongs to Disney.

I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Kim watched as Ron packed his bags sitting on what used to be his bed. He was leaving the states to go to a prestigious cooking school in Paris. Her brothers were leaving to go to MIT in a week. Monique was going to Upperton University when the semester started. Kim just felt lost.

Everyone knew what they were going to do and who they were going to be while she felt like she was left behind in the dust. What could a teenaged hero do that would keep her attention. After stopping world domination, it was hard to think about a special right triangle.(what we covered in geometry last year)

"Kp are you alright? Come on the Ronster will only be a phone call away."

Kim looked up at Ron. His heart wasn't in what he was saying. He looked at Kim and sighed and sat on the floor in front of her. He was trying to find the words to say what he was going to say without hurting Kim.

"Look Kim we have been best friends for like forever and nothing will ever change that. With that said Kim I think that all we should be is friends because long distance relationships never work out."

Ron said fast closing his eyes waiting for Kim to yell at him, throw him into a wall, then yell at him more.

"I know Ron. I'll see you next summer I guess. We'll always be friends Ron. I know how you feel."

Ron decided to not tell Kim about the fact that he had already signed up for summer classes for the next year to cut the time he had to spend in school in half. He looked at Kim, saw tears falling down her face, and went to hug her but for the first time ever she pulled away and like that she was gone.

"Rufus do you think that Kim will be ok?"

Rufus for his part was as stunned as Ron. Neither of them realized that Kim's heart was being ripped out of her chest and she had no idea what she was going to do with her life. Neither of them got how she in a female way felt like all of her friends were abandoning her.

Kim just walked down the streets looking up at the sky as the rain started pouring down. She sighed and sat on a bench realizing that she was in Middleton Park when a GJ jet landed in front of her.

"Kim Possible Betty Director wants to see you now." Will Due said with a smiled as Kim complied and walked into his jet. He watched as Kim sat there and saw something that no one else seemed to get. She was a scared seventeen year old that felt like a puppy that had been left out in the rain.

"Ms. Possible are you alright do you need assistance in any way?"

That was the first time in years (this is a major day of firsts) that someone had offered her help and that was enough to make Kim look at Will in a different way. He was just trying to make the world a better place.

Kim felt so empty. She had never felt like this before like her world was crashing around her and she could never go back to the happy times that she had with Ron. As much as she wanted to deny it nothing was ever going to be the same for her again.

Her logical side told her to keep going that she would be happy again soon. And that they would eventually come back. That people still loved her. That no one was leaving her behind. Her illogical side told her that she could never be happy again.

She looked up to see Will staring at her examining her. Before she could question him they were at GJ head quarters, she was being ushered to Betty's office, and again she wished that the world could go just a little slower for once.

"Kim Possible please sit down I need to discuss something with you."

Kim nodded and took the seat across from the desk and watched as the Director got out a folder and slid it to her.

"Technically I cant let you be seeing this unless you take me up on the offer that I am about to give you. Do you think that you could become a GJ agent? Or just help us a little and think about it? You would get a partner and things would be relatively like they were way back when. Wade just signed up and you would be working with your choice of parnter under your own conditions."

"What is it that you want me to do first after I do it I will get back to you on being a GJ agent. I need to take some time to think about it."

"Good answer. Ok well we have an exvillain that needs to have a GJ agent with her at all times. Along with someone to make sure that she goes on GJ missions with her. We need you to be that person. You would live with her be attending online college and also you would accompanying her on missions. We would put you up in Upperton close to your friend."

"Would I be allowed to visit with Monique?"

"If you take Shego with you, you can do anything that you want to do."

"Yeah I'll live with Shego for a while how long will I have to stay with her?"

"For a few months at best and a year at worst. Do you think that you can do this Kim Possible?"

Kim didn't hesitate. Shego was from her old life. This was enough for her to feel like maybe some of her old world was still around. That maybe her life wasn't as lost as it felt like it would be.

Kim had considered becoming a GJ agent for a long while.

"Alright we were hoping that you would say yes. As we are speaking someone is walking down to the prison cells to get Shego. You can't let her out of your sight Kim. And thank you Kim you're a major help."

Kim watched as Shego walked in the door with a duffle bag over her shoulder and she followed Kim to the exit where Sadie was waiting for them.

_Dear Kim,_

_For all of your amazing work I believe that you deserve a reward._

_So I swung and got you Sadie. We added a few guns. Thanks again Kim._

_-Elizabeth Director_

Kim stared at the car and then smiled and climbed in an abnormally quiet Shego followed her lead and got in on the passenger side.

"Hello Kim Possible long time no see."

"Hello Sadie I trust that you know where we are going? You know where our apartment is?"

"Yes."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and Kim walked when they reached the little apartment Kim was surprised. It looked more like a duplex. The inside had a large white walls and black leather with a high definition TV on the wall in front of it. The style was open architecture Kim realized and smiled. She saw the stairway, which lead to two rooms one marked Shego one marked Kim.

Walking in she saw the same white walls with a black comforter solid on one side black and white strips crossing on the back. Two pillows in solid black then two matching the sheets and other side of the comforter. She smiled as she realized that there was a laptop on her pillows.

Walking back down stairs and into the living room she saw Shego sitting there and staring at the TV which was currently off.

"Shego why did you decide to go with Global Justice?"

"Why should I answer you?"

Kim didn't have a retort so they say in silence for a minute. Kim sat feeling stupid Shego feeling like an ass.

"Kimmie did you ever feel like the world was changing so fast that you had no chance of keeping up with it? Drakken had a new side kick and it felt like I didn't belong. So I tried freelancing but that didn't work out to well. So I would up completely left behind. I would never go back to my brothers, so I went to GJ for a deal to pay off my debt to society."

Kim nodded and leaned back on the couch while reaching for the remote. It was keep herself occupied or focus on the face that the world was doing fine without her. Half way to the remote, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast I get to ask a question first. So Kimmie why did you agree to this?"

"Well I umm. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. Ron broke up with me earlier today and it is still raining. I got into Upperton U but I felt like the world was going to fast for me. My brothers are leaving and my friends are leaving me and my parents don't have time for me. What was I supposed to do? After saving the world school seems boring."

Shego nodded and watched as Kim stretched back and then realized that the teen seemed to be struggling in an internal battle.

"Kimmie just ask the question!"

"Can you cook? Because for the last few months I've been on my own and I have all of the restaurants that deliver on my cell phones speed dial."

"Wow Possible I never thought that you would be one of those I cant cook people. Well assuming that GJ stocked the cabinet, I'll go make some dinner. Care to watch me cook to make sure that I don't poison your food?"

"No way Shego you're above that."

And with that Kim walked upstairs to work on her home work and Shego cooked dinner. Both of them shell shocked and a little numb nowhere near their normal selves. That house would be falling down if they were their normal selves.

Kim felt a little unsteady as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where they sat at the chairs around the island that doubled as a bar. Shego had made them both a simple dish of noodles and chicken and a white sauce that Kim knew nothing about.

"So Kim what are you majoring in for college?"

"I have no idea. What are you going to do when you can live by yourself? Do you have to be a GJ agent for the rest of your life?"

"Sadly I do princess. Once they are sure that I am not going to run away I get a partner and then I have to go about saving the world twenty four seven. Only the missions will be worse because I don't have a teenager having to chase after me."

Kim nodded surprised by Shego's straight forwardness. There was little to no sarcasm.

_Beep beep da beep _

Kim answered her communicator to see Wade grinning at her.

"GJ is letting me be the person that tells you about your missions. So are you ready for this one? They want you and Shego to go to the Amazon where there is people that that will be robbing an archeologist dig cite. They won't tell me more than the fact that they want Shego to be with you. They also said that when the two of you finish to get a good nights sleep and that Shego has to come into work tomorrow. You have to drop her off and pick her up at GJ head quarters."

"Great. Nerd linger are you telling me that Possible gets to run free while I am stuck pushing papers?"

"Umm. Well when there are missions the two of you will be the first team they call. So you won't be at a desk to long. Kim! Put Kim back on! Kim she scares me!"

"Be careful Nerd linger you almost sounded like the buffoon."

Shego laughed as Kim grabbed the communicator out of her hands and clicked it off giving Shego a dirty look the two of them walked out to Sadie who launched her rockets and they were off.

* * *

I'm not sure about where i am going with this so if you have any ideas leave me a review and i'll see what i can do to make it work. I will gladly love any review.

So i think that i want at least one review before i upload my next chapter but if i dont get one there will be a chapter two anyway.

The new kid on the block i forgot my name


	2. Chapter 2

She was hurt, cold and ready to call it a night. She had blood running down her face and few broken ribs. This corresponded perfectly to her ripped shirt that was torn to almost shreds in the back. To add another negative to the equation, it was now pouring and she had no way of getting home.

In the middle of the woods in some unknown part of the world, she curled up under a tree waiting for the lightning to strike her down. Eyes closed and in the fetal position, she shivered.

Not that anyone cared anymore about a teen hero that was a has been. In the world, a simple person seemed to be not worth anything.

She stayed there wondering how she had wound up here in this place this god-forsaken part of the world.

This was the first time that everyone that she loved and cared about turned their backs on her and all she wanted was to sleep. The pain she was feeling physically was making it hard to concentrate.

That made it so much easier to slip into oblivion.

So, with no one at her side the teen hero gave up all hope. Kim Possible lay there broken for the first time. No one knew how bad having someone that you had loved for all of their lives crush them.

She understood now why Juliet had killed herself when Romeo could never be hers.

All of her training told her to stay awake and wait for someone to come and save her. Her training told her that she more than likely had a concussion and that she needed medical attention and her tunnel vision that she needed to fight.

The thing was that for the first time she didn't see what there was to fight for. What was the point was in fighting

She could always go home to Shego. Two words that did not belong in the same sentence, Shego, and home. Her eye lids felt like led weights, so Kim let them fall…it was too much trouble trying to hold them up.

"Don't you dare do that…Princess! IF you do that then they will have me living with Will Due, and I refuse to live with that pompous male egotistic waste of sperm."

Kim could hear Shego but kept couldn't open her eyes. It hurt and that was all that she could feel. She wanted to waked up and yell at Shego for insulting a GJ agent. Then again, she wanted to drive down to the beach with Monique. Neither were going to happen any time soon.

Kim willed her eyes to open, to see what the last thing that she was sure she would ever see was…and that was Shego picking her up off the ground. Kim felt herself being lifted and then she gave in.

* * *

Kim's hospital room next day Kim is on drugs. 

This should explain her behavior to you. Just thought that i would be nice.

* * *

Kim winced as she woke up her head killing her. What is going on? Her head was killing her and the world was spinning. Spinning. At that point in time Kim's stomach decided to tell her that it was rebelling. 

"You'll be ok."

Said a voice and Kim opened her eyes and saw two green eyes staring back at her

For a moment there was silence then Kim started to cry.

"All they want me to be is the perfect hero, the perfect daughter, the perfect best friend. What happens if I can't do it. I can't keep this up it's just so hard being what everybody wants.

What about my parents?

Everyone wants me to come in and make everything better, and I always do.

I am there for everyone…but who is there for me? What happens, when I can't be what they want me to be?

What happens, when they find out, that I can't measure up? Do they throw me away and forget about me?

What do they want me to be?"

She stared at Kim, watching as tears poured down her face. She let Kim cry on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around the teen hero.

"They want you to be Kim Possible."

She felt the girl fall into sobs again and had to wonder how it got this bad. How she got this far into her job that she was now holding her enemy as she cried her eyes out. How had she even wound up with Kim Possible in the first place?

"That's a joke. All I ever do is help people. When I try to do something for myself I get slammed by the press and the world."

"It will get better Kimmie. Now I have to go to work…and try to keep my image as a bad girl. Do you know how hard it would be to maintain the role of a villain with tears on my shoulder? You better watch your back Possible and sleep with one or both eyes open.

Shego sighed, walked away from the window, and sat on the bed with a crying Kim. She let Kim cry in her arms while leaning on the headboard.

"It gets like they don't even want me like I'm pretending at times. I have to force myself to keep going. I feel so fake at times."

Kim looked up at Shego her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"Then there are other times where I feel like I just saved the world and nothing could ever go wrong. I feel like the world is just right and I am loved. But then everyone wants more and more from me.

They take and take and take and I don't know how much more I can give Shego."

Shego stayed there holding Kim knowing that she was far from wrong. Even if the people that Kim saved could care less about her, and it seemed like her family was to busy for her.

"It's alright Kim. It's alright."

Shego stayed with Kim until she cried herself to sleep. When she was sure Kim was asleep, she disentangled herself from Kim and walked to the window.

What she didn't notice was that Kim was still awake and now crying silently.

What Shego didn't notice was that Kim felt alone. That she felt like the world had turned their backs on her. Shego didn't notice that Kim started to shiver and curl into a ball in her hospital bed...and it would seem, that no one did. No one noticed the hero...

* * *

So did anyone like this chapter? I made about five second chapters. I thought that this one was the best. Florida C Assessment Test was this week. I went through hell. Usually i update faster. I also tent to type better.

So dose anyone want me to go with my twist?

I have five but they don't all go together...

1Kim goes evil with Shego

2Kim's mom comes down and talks to her. Then there is also a twist to this one. Kim's mom met her father through Drakken who she was dating at the time. This is why Drakken is now out to kill her.

3 Kim and Shego talk and Shego helps Kim while Kim helps Shego and we have a screwed up version of seventh heaven

4 Kim gets hit with a shrink ray in the next chapter and winds up six inches tall


	3. Chapter 3

Kim got out of bed and walked into the living room to see Shego cooking breakfast. For herself… Kim was going to have cereal because as Shego 'just had to' constantly remind her she was not her mother. 

Kim had been out of the hospital for a week now and there had been no parental unit contacts, nor had there been any Ron and Monique sightings.

Kim felt like she was running on empty, she felt like she was over looked but she was getting used to her new life style. The first time that she had walked in on Shego in the shower though, that was going to force her into therapy…then there was the shaving cream incident…

Beeb beeb be beep 

"Wade what do you have for me?"

"Well Kim you and Shego are going to have to stop Drakken…and your not going to believe what he is trying to do."

Shego looked up from her bacon and eggs and smiled at Wade, one of those 'I know better than you ever will' looks. This was slightly funny to Kim al least…to the rest of the world it was just awkward.

"So are you going to tell us or is it going to be a surprise?"

"Well I have transportation for the two of you to the Sahara desert…So just for you Shego I am going to leave this as a surprise. You can have fun with the paperwork, after the mission."

"NERDLINGER!"

"Gotta go, good luck Kim."

"Must you scare him every time that you talk to him?"

Shego just went back to eating her breakfast and Kim just sighed as she walked over to the jet that was waiting for her outside of the house. She was going to instruct the pilot to leave without her 'partner'…but Shego was waiting in the plane for her. 

'_How dose she do that?'_

"Ready Kimmie?"

"Kimmie did you have to do this with every layer that we went to? Why did you do this for so long?"

"Shego if you keep groaning about this I am going to…"

"To what Kimmie?"

"Ghaa just shut up your giving me a headache!"

Kim was ready with a retort, but she decided not to. She just wanted a drink of water and she would be good…at least she hoped that she would be good. With Shego you could never tell. 

Thankfully, they were at the layer in ten minutes with less grumbling from Shego than Kim was used to. Thank god for small favors….or in this case miracles. Kim was about to jump in to surprise Drakken, but Shego put a hand over Kim's mouth and held the teen hero in place.

"I want to know about his plan."

"And so, with this shrink ray I will make everyone in the world six inches tall thus they will have to call me their master…everyone will be short….TAKE THAT DISNEY WITH YOUR STUPID HEIGHT LIMITS FOR YOUR STUPID RIDES!"

"Ok Shego I think that we might want to stop him because there is no way that I am hearing ten more seconds of this."

That was all Shego needed and within seconds Shego was on top of Drakken and Kim was running to the laser that would supposedly shrink the human body. What Kim didn't know was that it was on a self timer and that while she was running towards it there was a head seeking device that aimed it. So needless to say in Kim was shot by a shrink ray.

The last thing that she saw was Shego running towards her….

* * *

For Kim, waking up in new places didn't bother her…as much as it would other people. Usually within seconds she was fine and ready to keep going but at this point in time she was not felling to hot. The only thing she could hear was…..laughing.

Kim turned her head and saw Shego staring at her and laughing her ass off. Looking up at Shego Kim realized what was so funny; looking down at her clothing, she realized that she was wearing Barbie Club Banana jeans and a tank top. 

Kim just stared at Shego who seemed to be driving her somewhere.

"So Kimmie I see that your awake. Now that I bought a magnifying glass, just so you know we are on our way to see two of the most brilliant minds that there are. Your brothers were so happy to hear that you were coming to visit them."

"Let me out of the car now!"

"Kimmie now come on be reasonable…there are bugs out there that are larger than you and that would be bad for you. You know the only reason that you are being taken to your brothers is that they are the only people that they believe can help you. I wouldn't complain Kim."

Kim just sat there in the passenger seat feeling so small…literally. She couldn't even see out the window so she did the only thing that she could do. She jumped onto Shego's shoulder and looked out the window. 

"What do you think you are doing Possible?"

"What dose it look like I am trying to do? I get car sick if I can't look out a window. I'm fine in planes but I have trouble with cars. Do you have a problem with that Shego?"

Shego just sat there with Kim Possible sitting on her shoulder. How could this have happened? She had gone from wanting to kill her to letting her ride in the car on her shoulder. 

"What next Kimmie are you going to stand in my lap and steer?"

"You wish Shego. Although my driving would be better standing in your lap than your driving in general Shego. Maybe you should go take a few drivers ed courses. I'm sure I could hook you up. Face it you need help."

"Ohh Kimmie did that have a double meaning?"

"Only if you wanted it to Shego."

Kim just sat there for the rest of the ride in silence not even wanting to know how the rest of the mission had gone. She really didn't need any more ragging. 

The rest of the ride was passed in silence, though it was only about two hours it seemed more like a week. When they reached the dorms Kim jumped on the ground but had to run to keep up with Shego. 

Well had to because when they got to the stairs Kim was panting and Shego had to roll her eyes as she bent down on one knee and picked up Kim Possible. 

When they reached to top Shego walked into the room still carrying Kim who seemed to be embarrassed about the not being able to keep up.

"Kim!"

Kim stared as Jim and Tim ran up to her and then laughed. 

"Hay little sis, guess what we got the parts in earlier today and we have a design and a prototype ready for you. Just because we love our baby sister."

Kim just sat there and took it, but then Shego handed Kim over to Tim who just laughed as he carried her over to the couch in the dorm and gently put her down. Making sure not to sit on her while his brother went to get the device. 

"So Kim how is the weather down there. Since warm air rises I'm thinking that it has to be pretty cold down there do you want me to go pull the clothing off my Ken doll so that you have a little bit more to wear?"

"You still have a Ken doll? Dose he join you in the bath tub?"

_Shego to the rescue. And I think that Jim and Tim both bring the Ken doll into the bathroom with them. Creepy I so need to buy them a Barbie. _

Fifteen minutes of love and caring Jim returned with the device that they had made and shot Kim with it while she wasn't paying attention. Shocked she passed out this time though it wasn't in as hostile of an environment. 

* * *

Due to the fact that i needed more witty banter and that i wanted to go with my peeps i went with option 4. People in my life were telling me that that was what they wanted and so i went with it. Though i might...never mind. 


End file.
